Simples e normal
by RavenGerth
Summary: Pedir uma mulher em casamento é simples e normal. Mas se o noivo é Naruto, nada pode ser considerado simples e normal.


**Naruto não me pertence.**

**OoO**

-Está certo sobre isso, Naruto?

-Sim, já disse. Não se preocupe, vai sair como o planejado.

-Vai ter um fim problemático, isso sim.

Naruto e Shikamaru se encontravam parados diante de uma grande e elegante mansão, para executar um plano que o moreno classificou como ridículo. O motivo, que era pedir Hinata em casamento não era nem um pouco ridículo, e Shikamaru aceitou ajudar o loiro na hora. Mas ele cometeu um erro fatal: Não perguntou _como_ eles realizariam o plano. Quando soube das circunstâncias, já era tarde demais. Em sua opinião, entrar pulando o muro, enganar os cães e subir até o quarto da Hyuga com uma escada de qualidade duvidosa (e ainda por cima, querer chegar vivo lá em cima), apenas para pegá-la de surpresa, era uma idéia muito, muito ridícula.

-Vamos Shikamaru! Vai ser tão inovador!

-Ok, vamos. ''_Claro que vai ser inovador, que outro namorado seria idiota o bastante para fazer uma bobagem dessas?''_

**XxX**

Dois pulos. Apenas dois pulos foram necessários para eles estarem do lado de dentro do jardim. A parte ruim é que os problemas começariam agora.

-Está com a carne Shikamaru?

-Estou.

-Ufa. Cuidado quando for abrir o pacote. Não deixe que caia.

-Eu sei, eu sei. Não sou idiota como você. -Shikamaru termina a sentença irritado, e desconta no pacote de carne, abrindo-o erroneamente e fazendo uma parte do conteúdo dele cair escorregando por sua calça.

-Ah, e você chama Amim de idiota? – Diz Naruto com um sorriso que irrita mais ainda o Nara.

-Naruto, seu--Não houve tempo para mais nada. Latidos foram ouvidos, e em segundos os cães estavam lá.

-Jogue a carne!

-Ok, ok. -O moreno assim o fez, e todos os cães atacaram a carne. Todos menos um.

-Ei Shikamaru, ele está olhando para você...

-Eu sei...

-Está vindo em nossa direção. Não, está vindo em sua direção...

Shikamaru começou a correr com o cão em seu encalço.

-O que quer comi--Ele não termina a frase, pois uma lembrança invade sua mente.

_**Flashback on**_

Shikamaru termina a sentença irritado, e desconta no pacote de carne, abrindo-o erroneamente e fazendo uma parte do conteúdo dele cair escorregando por sua calça.

_**Flashback off**_

-Estou cheirando à carne! Não está acontecendo! Não está acontecendo! Não está... Ei! Ajude-me Naruto!

Mas o loiro não reagia. Estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

-Shikamaru, meu amigo! Você sabia que a carne não seria o bastante, então fez aquela idiotice de propósito, virou isca humana! Não se preocupe, seu sacrifício não será em vão!

-Seu idiota! Não foi de--

O cão mordeu. Não foi em qualquer lugar. Foi quase... Lá. Se a mordida fosse um pouco mais à direita, ele estaria perdido. Sem orgulho, sem confiança, sem auto-estima... Parou os devaneios quando percebeu que o amigo já havia chegado à janela, e se tocou que tinha que salvar a própria pele. Apanhou um galho que havia caído de uma árvore e o jogou para destruir o cão.

-Me espere!-Ele correu até a escada, subiu um degrau... Dois... Quando pôs o pé no terceiro, ele quebrou, o que o faz quase cair. - Não havia uma escada um pouco mais conservada para você trazer não?- Com muito esforço, e quase destruindo todos os degraus da escada, o Nara conseguiu alcançar a janela, o quarto estava com as luzes apagadas.

-A Hinata está aqui Naruto?

-Ela deve estar tomando banho, vamos esperar.

O que o Uzumaki não viu foi um par de mãos se aproximando, carregando consigo um taco de beisebol, que não demorou a encontrar a cabeça do loiro, quase o desmaiando.

-M... Desculpe-me senhor ladrão, mas você não me deixa escolha.

Quando a pessoa misteriosa estava prestes a bater na cabeça de Naruto uma segunda vez, foi interrompida por Shikamaru.

-Ei, pare Hinata. Somos nós!

-Shikamaru... N... Naruto-kun?!

-Sim, somos nós... - Diz Naruto quase desmaiando.

-O que vieram fazer aqui?

-Ei, Hinata, há algo que quero pedir a você. – Naruto começa, passando a mão na cabeça dolorida. - Quero falar algumas coisas para você primeiro. Você é única em tudo. Acredite! Não há ninguém tão carinhosa quanto você, não há ninguém tão bela quanto você, não há ninguém que bata na cabeça de seu namorado como você...

-Oh, desculpe, Naruto-kun.

-Hinata, você quer se c... - O loiro ficou pálido.

-Ei, o que está havendo, querido?

-Qu... Quer se cas...- Ele não aguenta de dor e de nervosismo e desmaia.

-Naruto-kun!

-Calma, calma! Ele está bem. Bom, talvez nem tanto, mas...

-O que vocês dois queriam?

-Oh, eu não posso contar, é coisa dele.

-Entendo. – Ela olha apaixonadamente para o loiro desmaiado em seu colo. –Nossa, já se passou dois anos do início do nosso namoro. E eu ainda não consigo acreditar. Sabe? Eu sempre pensei que não fosse boa demais para ele... Mas veja, eu penso que consigo ser boa para ele sim.

-Você é muito mais do que imagina...

-E você, Shikamaru? Já se acertou com aquela senhorita loira?

-Er... Bem...

-Ah, espero que você consiga encontrar a felicidade, do mesmo jeito que eu encontrei. - Ela dá um sorriso. - E mais uma coisa...

-Sim?

-Er... Da próxima vez que você vier aqui, você pode muito bem usar a porta para entrar, sabe?

XxX

Uh, saiu maior do que eu esperava. Eu gosto desse casal, sempre tive vontade de escrever sobre eles.

Se você leu até aqui, deixe uma review pra eu poder saber a sua opinião, ok?

Beijinhos recheados de carinho da **RavenGerth**! Até! ^.^


End file.
